


It Was Always You

by Pahris_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Jaws of Hakkon DLC, F/M, Frostback Basin, Jaws of Hakkon, LOVE!!!!!!!, Will update as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pahris_Lavellan/pseuds/Pahris_Lavellan
Summary: Lieutenant Farrow had heard the rumors about Inquisitor Pahris Lavellan. But is she as bloodthirsty as everyone says?





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY publishing my Farrow/Inquisitor fic. This is essentially a sequel to Little Fox (which I still have not finished!!!!) but I wanted to write more post-game content for a bit. We're still starting in the game but that will change!!!

Farrow slung his bow from his shoulders and flopped to the ground. They’d been in the Frostback Basin for months and he still wasn’t used to the humidity. The constant attacks from the Hakkonites didn’t help either. 

Marjie, a dwarven cadet, handed him a canteen, and he took a long drink, savouring the coolness on his tongue. “Any developments, sir?” 

Farrow handed the canteen back, nodding his thanks. “They keep coming. At this point I’m not sure when we’ll be able to get supplies to the scouts downstream.” 

“The Inquisitor and her team are heading in any day now.” Marjie bent down to refill her canteen. “Maybe they can lend a hand.” 

Farrow chuckled and wiped the sweat from his brow. “If anyone can clear out these blasted Hakkonites, it's the Scourge of Skyhold!”

He’d heard the stories, they all had. Inquisitor Pahris Lavellan, the ruthless elven queen who slaughtered thousands and ruled with an iron fist. He’d never met the Inquisitor, only met some of the high ranking officials who had brought him on for the fight. And it was a fight he had wanted to be a part of. 

Farrow strapped his bow back onto his shoulder and gave Marjie a wide grin. “Let’s see what sort of trouble we can get into, eh?”

-

The cool evening air began to gather along the river as Farrow tended to his final reports. The rest of the day had been without trouble, some change in the atmosphere keeping the Hakkonites bay. 

Something else was coming. He could feel it. 

A growing commotion came from the far edge of their camp and Farrow leapt to his feet as a small swarm of Hakkonite warriors descended on the camp. In a flash, he pulled his bow from his back and notched an arrow. 

A thin, wiry Hakkonite race towards Farrow, it’s bloodstained sword raised above its head. Farrow fumbled with the arrow in his hand, but Hakkonite was nearly upon him. 

Before he could send the arrow flying, the Hakkonite collapsed to the ground, twin daggers lodged in it’s back. 

Marjie stood triumphantly and wrenched the daggers from the body. Farrow couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Thank you, Marjie! You saved my life!” 

Marjie wiped the blood from the daggers onto the dark cloth of her trousers. “You can thank me later, Lieutenant. The Inquisitor is here!” 

Farrow’s pulse began to quicken. Would the Inquisitor be the bloodthirsty monster as all the stories described her? 

As he surveyed the camp, it seemed like the stories might be true. A small figure tore through the mud and trees, slicing at any Hakkonite that came close with the blade of her staff. Occasionally she would send a shower of sparks into the sky and the air around her grew thick with smoke. She moved at such a pace that it was only by the emerald glow of her left hand that Farrow could keep track of her. 

When the smoke and dust settled and all the invading Hakkonites dead, the group of soldiers stood breathing heavily. He heard Marjie swear underneath her breath,“Thank the Maker the Inquisitor showed up.”

Clearing his throat and smoothing back his wheat-blonde hair, Farrow approached the group. “Inquisitor,” he cursed himself for hearing the shake in his voice, “Thank you for your help. We haven't had an ambush like that for a few days at least.” 

The four visitors were equally out of sorts, sweat pouring off of their faces and sticking hair to foreheads. Farrow could make out a ruddy dwarf with a crossbow, a bearded warrior with white around his ears, and a tall, stoic elf, cloaked in the garments of a mage. Then there was the Inquisitor.

In the firelight, Inquisitor Pahris Lavellan looked exactly as described. Her left hand glowing like a fiery beacon. Wild, red hair that was knotted and curled, blue eyes like the coldest ice, and a pink, narrow mouth twisted into a scowl. 

She was beautiful. 

“How have you been handling the Hakkonites around here? They’ve been attacking in the jungle as well?” Pahris fixed her icy gaze onto Farrow and he felt himself grow hot beneath his shirt collar. 

“They’ve been giving us a right hard time of it. We’ve been trying to get supplies downriver to our troops, but those damned Hakkonites continue to intercept and slaughter our men.” 

The dwarf at her side held his crossbow aloft, “After all we’ve been through I’m ready to kick some Hakkonite ass!” Pahris nodded, a small smirk beginning to play at her lips. “We can clear them out and make sure your troops get those supplies.” 

Farrow gave a quick bow, “Thank you, Inquisitor.” When he stood again, he saw the eyes of the hooded elf fixed onto him. It sent a chill down his spine that he couldn’t name. As the four of them began to make their way towards the trees, the tall elf did not break his gaze and placed his hand on the small of the Inquisitor’s back. It was a possessive and defensive gesture and Farrow was at a loss for what reason the mysterious elf had for making such a stance. 

Marjie appeared at Farrow’s side, her eyes wide with admiration as she watched them go. “Did you see them fight? What a spectacle!”  
Farrow could only nod, his mind filled with the image of Inquisitor Pahris Lavellan, The Scourge of Skyhold. 

-

Three days had come and gone and Farrow couldn’t stop thinking about the Inquisitor. He woke every night in a cold sweat, her face scowling at him in his dreams. It had begun to affect his work as well, mislabeling reports and daydreaming during patrols. Marjie had had enough. 

“What’s gotten into you Lieutenant?” She socked him on the arm and handed him her canteen. 

As he took a long drink, he weighed whether he should tell Marjie what had been on his mind. 

He handed back her canteen. “I think I’m in love with the Inquisitor.”


	2. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Farrow tries to wrestle with his unrequited crush on Inquisitor Pahris Lavellan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Farrow is the way he is with the Inquisitor because she makes him nervous. He's a sweet young man with a huge crush and I hope that comes across. :)
> 
> A short chapter that I wrote while at work.

“Lieutenant.”

The soft voice from behind him caught Farrow off guard. He whipped around in a dizzy haze, trying to will the blush out of his pointed ears. It had been a day since he had confessed his secret to Marjie. Now the Inquisitor stood before him, a few fresh scars visible on her exposed skin. 

“Inquisitor, ser.” 

There was that ever present scowl. And her set of companions sported fresh blood stains on their armors.

“I’ve cleared all the Hakkonites along the river. It should be safe now.” 

Farrow stood to attention and gave a quick nod, “Thank you, ser. I’ll have some patrols set up along to river to help escort people along.” He could hear himself rambling and he cursed this nervous feeling, “It’s no Imperial Highway, but we can make due.” 

When Pahris didn’t chuckle at his joke, Farrow felt his ears burn even hotter than he thought possible. The Inquisitor nodded and bid a brief goodbye, turning on her heel and out of the camp. The cloaked elf was close behind her. 

As Marjie approached, Farrow let out a gust of breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Lieutenant, I’m sorry to say but that was painful to watch.” 

“I messed that up, didn’t I?” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve heard rumours that she’s been sharing a bed with that spooky Apostate elf that was with her.” 

Farrow’s ears pricked up at this information. The possessive feeling he had sensed from the cloaked elf had been correct. “So she has someone else. Well, as long as she’s happy, I’m happy.” 

Marjie gave him a playful punch on the arm. “That’s the spirit! Maybe you’ll have better luck with the next Inquisitor that comes around!” 

Farrow reciprocated her gentle attack. He was grateful to have a friend out in the thick, heady jungle. 

Trying with all his might to push Pahris Lavellan to the back of his mind, Farrow followed Marjie to the campfire, eager to rest his feet at last.


	3. You Havn't Changed a Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and Farrow has received an invitation to celebrate the Inquisition's victory at Skyhold. Pahris tries to wrestle with her lingering feelings about Solas. Somewhere they meet in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with my favorite pair :) This is a post-main game, pre-tresspasser sort of deal.

The word spread like wildfire across the Frostbacks. Corypheus had been defeated! The Inquisitor had conquered! And they had been a part of it. 

Farrow was looking forward to returning home. He missed the confined chaos of Markham and the lazy way that the city seemed to sprawl across the foot of the mountains. 

As Farrow began to lose himself in thoughts of home, a scout appeared by his side. 

“Letter for you, Lieutenant.” The scout held aloft a letter embossed in gold, written in an elegant script. 

Farrow nodded his thanks and took the gilded letter in his hands, afraid to open something so lovely. Marjie was more than happy to oblige. 

“Andraste’s tit’s! What sort of fancy prat is writing to you?” 

She snatched the letter from Farrow’s hands, tearing at the seams. As he began to protest, she cast him a glowing smile and shrugged. “You were taking too long! I have to know whats inside!”

Marjie unfolded the paper within and her brown eyes lit up with excitement. “You’ll never believe it! They’re inviting us to a party! A party for us!” 

Farrow craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the letter that Marjie was now waving about in the air. “Who’s throwing the party?”

Marjie shoved the letter in his hands and barked out a laugh. “The Inquisitor!” 

-

In the six months following Corypheus’ defeat, the Inquisition held festivals on the Skyhold grounds to celebrate all the people of Thedas that had placed their lives on the line. It was part victory celebration and part memorial. Every month new soldiers came in from every part of the land. It was Josephine's idea and Pahris had begrudgingly agreed. Parties weren't exactly her thing. Let alone six months worth.

Her companions mingled among the crowd, taking advantage of the cheerful atmosphere. Of course, not all her companions remained at Skyhold. Blackwall had left with no notice and without a trace a month earlier. Varric, although never one to miss a good party, was back in Kirkwall. And of course, Solas.

It didn’t sting as much as it used to, although she still had to admit she was angry. Pahris had told herself that they never liked each other anyway. Not enough to make a lasting relationship. Their lovemaking had always been tinged with conflict and Solas’ comments about her vallaslin had been too much for her too comprehend. She had other things to think about these days. Her beloved daughter, Inez. Trying to convince her parents to move into Skyhold. And these endless parties.

She stood at a distance from the crowd, sipping on a fruit ale, nodding to the passers by. Farrow pushed his way through the crowd, carrying a drink in each hand. He had played the entire thing out in his head. It had been over a year since he had last seen the Inquisitor and he wanted everything to be perfect. 

From across the Great Hall, he spotted the Inquisitor. All at once, he felt like a teenager all over again. The hands wrapped around the drinks he carried felt clammy and his heart pounded in his chest. He had to impress her. 

As he drew closer, he saw the drink that Pahris held and his ears turned bright red.

“Andraste’s tits!” his accent had a thick Free Marsher’s cadence. “Here I was trying to look like a dashing young hero, coming to offer the Inquisitor a drink. But it seems like you’re already nursing one.”

Pahris said nothing at first, and finished off her drink in three quick gulps. She reached for one of the drinks that the elf had brought her.

“Thank you. I was just about to get another.”

Something about him was so familiar, but she couldn’t remember his name. Somehow, he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. “I’m Farrow. Lieutenant Farrow. From the Frostback Basin?” 

Her face softened in remembrance. “We helped fight off those Hakkonites, isn’t that it?” “Yes! You saved our hides, if I remember correctly! We owe you a great debt, Inquisitor.” 

She looked down sheepishly at her feet. “It is me who owes the debt. None of this would’ve been possible otherwise.” 

An awkward pause settled over the two elves as the party roared on around them. Although he felt as if his heart would explode at any moment, Farrow knew he had to make a move. 

“Inquisitor, would you care to dance with me?” 

He held his breath as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Then her face softened and she took a gentle step forward and leaned into his ear. 

“Yes, I would like that.” she whispered. 

She took the drink from his hand and tossed it back in one quick gulp.

“And please, call me Pahris.”


	4. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Skyhold celebrations continue, Pahris is wary of allowing herself to open her heart to Farrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my first Pahris Lavellan fic I've barely talked about Inez thus far and I want her to be included more in this piece. Okay enjoy this chapter I wrote while falling asleep at work. :)

The two elves were nearly identical in height and Pahris was able to look directly in Farrow’s deep green eyes. His gaze was soft, almost dream-like. His hand rested gently on the small of her back and she leaned into it, taking pleasure in the way his breath caught and his pointed ears turned pink. 

As the chamber orchestra began to play a bittersweet melody, the pair became swept up in the music. 

For Farrow, everything grew quiet as the entirety of the world became this very moment. 

But Pahris found herself warped back to the past. She couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at her this way. Tomrial, her very first love, maybe. But they were children. And he was dead. 

And Solas? That was nothing. In spite of the fucking and the constant closeness it had never felt like true intimacy. Pahris had to admit, their constant push and pull only made the good times that much sweeter and the bad times more explosive.

Farrow was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Why did it frighten her? 

The song came to an end and the applause from the crowd brought them both back into the present. Farrow looked at her sheepishly. “Another dance?” 

Pahris felt her own ears turning pink. Her heart began to race and her breathing grew heavy. “I have to go.” It came out harsher than she wanted. She took off running, pushing her way through the crowd, coming to a stop at a table laid with mead. She grabbed a cup and downed it in quick gulps, letting the warmth of the alcohol spread through her. 

As the orchestra struck up another tune, Farrow stood in disbelief as the dancers around him tried not to stare. “What in Andraste’s name just happened?” A small hand clasped onto his arm and dragged him away from the dance floor. Marjie, drunk and tottering, slugged Farrow in the arm. “How did you fuck that one up?” Farrow shook his head. “I have no clue. One minute we were dancing and the next she just ran off!” 

Marjie couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, you gave it your best shot! How about we go drown our sorrows in some more ale, eh?” 

Farrow scanned the crowd one final time, searching for any sign of Pahris’ departure, but finally relented. If it wasn’t meant to happen then it wasn’t meant to happen. He trailed Marjie into the crowd, eager to forget his embarrassment and join his fellow soldiers in celebration. 

-

A tangle of dark arms wound their way around Pahris’ legs. Inez smiled up at her with wide bottle green eyes. A Mabari hound danced joyfully at her heels.“Mama! Uncle Cullen said that I can stay up for the fireworks tonight! Can I, please?” All the tension in Pahris’ muscles melted away as she scooped the human child into her arms. “Of course, da’len.” Pahris kissed the top of her head and placed her back down gently beside the dancing hound. 

She’d have a word with Cullen later. He let the seven year old girl stay up late one too many nights in a row. But her heart soften as she watched Inez wind her way through the crowd. It was true that no one had expected Pahris to be such a gentle mother, but the child was doted on by everyone at Skyhold. She wanted for nothing and it made Pahris happy. 

As she watched her daughter laughing and dancing with her Mabari, Pahris let her mind wander back to Farrow. She’d let Inez into her heart, so why not give this handsome elf a chance? Could it hurt that badly to be loved? 

-

The stars were beginning to wink into the darkening sky when Farrow felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and nearly dropped his drink. Pahris was standing before him, her blue eyes turned sheepishly to the ground. “During the fireworks. Meet me on the battlements.” 

She slipped away into the crowd before Farrow could say a word.


End file.
